Embodiments of the present invention relate generally pumping systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for monitoring dynamic loading of beam pumps.
Oil frequently is extracted from the ground using a beam pump. The dynamic stress on the rod connecting the oscillating beam, down the well to the lifting pump, can provide much information about the health and status of the pump. Stress on this rod is frequently measured by one or more strain gauges on the rod or on the beam. One example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,058, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. A difficulty with these measurement techniques is the temperature sensitivity of the materials to which the device is attached and how this affects the small signal measured by a strain gauge. Embodiment of the present invention address this and other issues.